


Scarred, but still loved

by AlekKnight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Magic, Mates, Not Beta Read, Violence, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlekKnight/pseuds/AlekKnight
Summary: Trevis is alpha to a family, a pack, a clan and has a duty to the land that he lives on. Riley is a boy who's given up on living his life with joy. Will this young alpha be able so show this boy what it means to live and not be afraid or are some peoples scars just too much to handle.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Scarred, but still loved

A loud shrill echos throughout the den and the beast awakens with a growl as its fur bristles in annoyance. Rough claws attempt to snuff out the noise that dares disturb its slumber. The beasts snout snuffles into the exquisite softness enveloping it as it fails to expel the obnoxious high pitched tone, but the brute soon gives up as the commotion dissipates on its own. It snarls and makes ungodly noises as it finds the comfort of unconsciousness again. Of course, that is until the perpetrator comes back with a dutiful vengeance.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" The beast pushes himself onto one of his elbows and grabs the phone. He turns off the assailant, even triple checking the time and praying to the Goddess that maybe the time was off; it was not.

The alphas clawless hands rub at a muzzleless face when a groan; not a growl reverberates from his throat. It shakes its head and gnarly looking fur fluffs out to bed ruled hair. A pink tongue glides over fangless teeth and a yawn leaves pink lips. The supposed beast is really just a blue eyed, raven haired, gruff looking boy who rolls out of bed with little enthusiasm and shucks on the closest clothes he can find, while he tells himself he'll bother with a shower later. He wonders why he's doing this to himself as its been years since hes woken up at such a god awful hour; five forty-five.

The boy makes his way down the hall as he ties his hair up into a sloppy bun; again telling himself he'll make himself presentable later. As he makes it to the kitchen in peace he realizes no one's home and thanks his lucky stars for the embarrassment he won't have to endure. The now decent looking child grabs an apple from the fridge when he notices the bright pink sticky note placed on the door. He tears into the fruit as he rips off the note so he can read it.

_"Sorry I'm not there to send you off pumpkin! Your father left some important documents here and I had to bring them ASAP. I'll see you later and Trevis if I found out you didn't go to school you'll be sleep outside for the next month."_   
_~ Love Mommy_

Trevis' nose scrunches up as he crushes the paper in his hand and throws it away. He thinks about how ridiculously embarrassing and terrifying his mother could be sometimes. The ravens eyes wander towards the stairs as he thinks of ditching; remembering the comfort of his bed. The sweet feeling of oblivion was on the tip of his tongue, but after mulling it over he decides he doesn't want to sleep outside anytime soon. After all, he is the one who wants to go in the first place and only the goddess knows why.

The alpha was supposes to have his senior year to enjoy with family and experience normal high school life, but some major complications came about and it quickly dwindled down to the three months.

With slow steps Trevis walks outside to the front of garage where his trusty, rusty truck awaits him patiently. He smiles as he thinks about all the fond memories he has with this old monster of a vehicle. The boy chucks the finished apple as far as he can into the woods that surround his home and hops in and pulls out the hair brush River keeps there in case of emergencies but thinks about how its already in a bun and shrugs. The hair brush goes flying to the passenger seat as he starts the old gal up.

It also seems the goddess plans to curse him today though since living on the edge of town always means _hours_ of driving to get anywhere interesting, yet with little to no traffic on his way to school he sadly makes it there quickly and even worse he's _early_. Trevis' little town is nothing grand, a quaint place really. The kind of town you stay in for the rest of your life or never look back at and as much as he loves his home for Trevis its not an exciting enough town to show up anywhere early.

His eyes skim the parking lot looking for any signs of pack but no familiar faces stand out from the crowds. It feels odd to not have the pack here with him; he rarely goes anywhere without them and to not see any of them was weird. Trevis yawns as he relaxes back into the seat and checks his phone.

The date catches his eye and any energy he has leaves his body because in a few days time the full moon will come and that means dealing with the other heads; something he absolutely loathes doing. Though, he's going to have to get use to it at some point if he's to take over, which to Trevis sounds like a grand pain in the ass.

Also, speaking of pain in the asses Trevis thrums his fingers on the wheel as he searches for one of his close friends, but Gale is nowhere in sight. The raven really didn't want to walk around the school aimlessly like an idiot; that was a freshmen move and he'll be damned if hes going to look like the lost new kid.

Once the boy realizes Gale isn't going to just magically appear before his eyes he huffs out in annoyance as he gets out of his car and turns towards the school. As discreetly as he can Trevis sniffs at open air in hopes that Gale's pungent stench would assault his nose, but the beast is taken back when something else filters through his lungs and soothes his body.

He shakes away the unusual feeling and tentatively breaths in again hoping to find Gale, but again the fragrance fogs his mind and lulls him into a state calm. It isn't an awful smell; actually the aroma is quite pleasant like fresh ink on crisp paper and a ting of something else. It reminds Trevis of home even though his home, his pack, his family smells nothing like what is emanating this wonderful scent.

At first he tries to ignore it, but he's failing quite stupendously as it seems to just call for his undivided attention. The aroma tickles at his nose and unconsciously his head tilts back in an attempt to find the person teasing his senses. The beast can almost taste it on his tongue and that's not something hes ever experienced before.

Yet, it can't possible be someone; no ones scent can be so weak and no matter how much Trevis focuses on it, it just disappear into the perfume of bodies that hustle and bustle around him. It infuriates him to no end because it can't just be _nothing._

Trevis' head clears as he knocks into something or as he realizes _someone._ He blinks at her in confusion as she looks up at him in horror.

"S-Sorry!" The girl scuttles away and Trevis finally looks around to see hes entered the building.

The raven's face warms with embarrassment as it seems he was following the scent unconsciously. He rubs at his face as he breaths deep to collect himself and that captivating aroma is no where to be found. It almost makes Trevis growl because peoples scents don't just disappear without a trace; especially for his kind. For fuck's sake he was just following it moments ago.

He huffs out the breath of air and leans against some lockers. "Where are you?" He mumbles to himself.

"You lookin' for me?" Trevis looks at Gale. He'd forgotten the reason he'd come here in the first place.

"Ah... You could say something like that."

"Yeah, I can tell cause remember the whole thing where we were supposed to meet in front of the school, not in it? Remember Trev? I mean... Did something... I don't know... Catch your _interest?"_ The alpha rolls his eyes as Gale narrows his with a knowing look; grin spread wide like a fool.

"So who's the lucky lady his majesty gets to bestow his ever powerful presence upon?" He jabs him in the ribs as he glances up and down the hall. Trevis snorts with amusement with how absurd Gale is.

"It's nothing Gale, just a nice smell. No big deal." Gale's smile falters into a pout.

"Well that's no fun-"

"I mean it's _definitely_ a nice smell though." That smile of his comes full blast.

"Then it shall be my honor to find them your highness! Got to make sure that schnoz is working properly can't have an plebeian at our lordships feet." Trevis can't help but roll his eyes as the corner of his lip curled in wonder at how ridiculous his friend really is.

Trevis has never been too interested in his more beastly desires of conquest, lust and a mate to his side. The alpha always sought the goddess in his times of need, but to have some other worldly being choosing who he'll spent the rest of his life with makes him wonder and though he'll never admit it a little anxious.

He's lucky if he can even feel the beast dwelling inside him let alone speak to him so what if it's not different with his mate? Though Trevis' parents are delightful examples of what loving mates are suppose to be and the pack seems content with their chosen partners so nothing could go terribly wrong in meeting them. Trevis' head lulls to the side as he contemplates about it; wouldn't hurt to at least look, right?

"Gale-" The five minute bell rings loudly and Gales groans.

"Shit. I can't be late again! Detention; oh god detention with Ms. Nyx? I wouldn't survive."

"Just go you idiot we can meet up later." Gale punches him lightly in the arm as he passes.

"Thanks man, I'll make it up to you!" Gale jogs off to his first class and Trevis starts his adventure to the office, which he is now realizing he has no idea where it is.

After awhile of following signs and begrudgingly asking for directions from a passing teacher he finally makes it to his destination. Only to see the last person he ever wants to see ever. His aunts eyes are intense as she gives him a once over.

"It's good to see you made it to school Trevis. Here I thought you wouldn't show up." The boy tries not to roll his eyes at her.

"Oh, auntie Brooks! You know me. I would never~" Her eyes narrow when she picks up on the lite of sarcasm.

"I see... Well give this to your mother when you see her. Its _important_." She hands him a large yellow envelope and his schedule, along with a paper that each of Trevis' teachers will have to sign saying he was present for his _official_ first day at school, ridiculous.

"No problem."

Trevis leaves the office quickly; shoving the envelope into his bag and glancing at his schedule again. The raven's first class is upstairs, which takes him an embarrassingly long time to find because the school isn't _that_ big. Though he eventually makes it and groans when the sour ting of chemicals and bleach infiltrate his senses.

Anatomy and physiology was his first class of the day. He knocks and the teacher opens the poor, pauses the class to signs the slip and had him a packet. Thankfully for Trevis he doesn't make him introduce himself. The boy sits down in the only open seat, which to his luck is at the end of the table, close to the door; quick escape.

"Hey." Trevis looks up from the packet he's given to see a girl with delicately crafted makeup, long black hair, and nails that could really be claws. He keeps himself from making a face when the smell of her perfume assaults his nose. By the goddess he wishes that stuff was never made, especially men's cologne which in comparison is a hundred time worse; axe specifically. The boy wishes for the scent from this morning to come linger in his nose instead.

"Maria." She purrs and Trevis groans internally.

"Huh?" He glances over at her hoping she would realize his disinterest. Though he supposes he should be nice in general, but he's really only here for pack.

"The names Maria so whats yours?" Her head tilts to the side as she smiles and his mouth reflects hers.

"It's Trevis, but um... We should probably pay attention." He uses his pen to point towards the teacher as he glances at him still going on with the lesson.

"Hm~ You seem far more interesting than these stupids lessons." Trevis tongue clicks as he's unsure what to say.

"Uh, yeah not really." The raven goes back to the packet and tries to listen to the teacher even if what he's saying is such a drag. Trevis could feel her shift closer and the two kids behind them snicker; noticing the boys discomfort.

"So what's someone like you doin' in a place like this anyways?" The alpha pauses for a moment as he tries to figure out if this is flirting or if he's just that clueless about normal human socialization. Maybe both? He hasn't had much practice with people but he knew that how they work and how pack works is _very_ different, but Trevis pulls away when he feels her knee brush against his leg.

"Ah, well... You know... An education?" Trevis waves the packet a little bit unable to think of anything clever to say. He hears one of the kids snort and Maria glares at them as a light blush covers her face. Ah, he's messed up hasn't he?

"Well... You know there's... Nothing else you might be interested in? This school can get pretty boring."

Her lashes flutter as a coil smile pulls at her lips and Trevis smiles back awkwardly as hes unsure of what to do. He doesn't want to be a jerk to the girl, but he's definitely going to take the easiest way out if he has too. Nothing against Maria but for the beast there's no point in tempting the poor girl since she would only be hurt in the end and he isn't really interested in the first place. His kind are set in his ways and even if he isn't comfortable with the idea of it he knew better then to get others involved in it.

It's something hard to ignore once heard and everyday for the rest of your life your blood with call for them. To see on them everyday, to hear their alluring voice and to have their captivating scent surround you; crisp paper on fresh ink.

The beast sucks in a breath of air as his body tightens at the thought. An disingenuous smile pulls at his own lips. "No."

Her own falters as her face warms with embarrassment and the boys behind them start to laugh at her and Trevis isn't really sure why cause it's pretty fucking rude.

"Samuel and Manny is there something funny you'd like to share with us?" The teacher turns and everyone's eyes zero in on their general area and the beast frowns at the unwanted attention.

"Maria started it!"

"Yeah shes tryin' to pull some moves."

"Eh? Shut up you fucking idiots!"

"Idiot?" Samuel scoffs

"Your the idiot!" Manny counters.

"Oh, really clever Manny." He watches as what he presumes now are siblings start a heated argument.

"Alright, alright that's enough or would you all like to go to the deans?"

They siblings pause as they all consider if their little squabble is worth the wrath of their mother or not and it seems it isn't as they all glare at each other and turn back to the teacher.

"Good, now all of you turn to page forty-two in the packet, alright?"

Mr. Foulk turns back to the board and everyone settles down, but Maria moves her seat as far away as possible and through the rest of the period the beast feels everyone staring; roaming over him or maybe the siblings just craving for another outburst to entertain the masses. The boy feels slightly mortified; his first day in school and he already fucks it up somehow.

The bell rings and Maria storms out of class with the fiery of a goddess and a part of him thinks she would make a good mate to someone; so fierce and head strong. Trevis takes his time going to his next class as he starts to see more and more of his family roaming the halls. He greets them, they'll make fun of him in some way and he'll just jostle them back. So when he does finally make it to his next class Gale is there waving him over to the seat next to him. He hears the snickering and know its the siblings.

The boy tries giving her a sympathetic smile but she returns it with the dirtiest glare he's ever seen. The teacher signs the slip and Trevis quickly shuffles to Gale before the teacher can ask him to introduce himself. Gale tips his head towards Maria with a curious look as the raven sits down. He rolls his eyes with a shake of his head and nudges Gale with his elbow.

All of Trevis' classes seem to go relatively well after the little incident, though hes heard some whispers of the unfortunate event from gossiping lips, but thankfully that's all it seems to be. Hes also had another class with Gale so far and he'll have to wait till River comes back to see which ones they have together. Yet he's not alone with his family being in a least each classroom, well except first period.

Trevis watches the clock tick by as there's only a few more minutes before lunch and by the goddess is he starving; he knows know for tomorrow to bring plenty of snacks.

The bell becomes all too familiar by now as it goes off and every kid rushes for the door. The raven stretches leisurely as he gets out of his seat and heads for the commons. The boy picks up his bag and begins his journey to his friends when all of a sudden that aroma stops him in his tracks.

The alpha almost forgot about the scent that brought him into the school in the first place and finds his eyes wandering for the holder of this allure. When he was a bit younger the newly mated would tell the beast what it would feel like to be close, to have their scent surround it, to see them and what it will do to him when he _touches_ them. He swallows deeply as his throat tightens up with an unbearable feeling.

He gasps as he looks up to see he's right outside of the commons and its sends his senses astray that its happened a second time. His eyes are on Gale and everyone sitting with him and laughing; waiting for him to join them in their antics, but he knows that the rest of him in searching out the temptation.

A fresh scent fills the beasts lungs and it sends a shiver down his spine and riles up something within him. His nose turns and the beasts body follows because he has to know who it coming from, who's clouding his mind and making his body feel and move on its own? He passes the food and moves along the edge of the commons hoping pack won't notice him as he makes his way to a door propped open by some weights. He follows a group of kids out into the courtyard and the sun warms his skin as a light breeze makes the scent stronger.

There's people sitting at picnic tables and other lying in the grass soaking up the sun on the nice day and all their odor is heavy and starts to jumble together causing the crisp scent to avoid him. Trevis frowns as he walks further into the courtyard and his eyes travel over every face in hopes he'll feel something. like a click. That how they've told him its like at least and that he'll just know when he sees them.

The beast sighs when he makes it to the other side of the courtyard with no supposed mate insight. so he props his bag up against the wall and slides down it until he's seated in the warm grass. His eyes close for a moment enjoying the weather and think how crazy he must look. His fingers brush against the grass as he breaths in deeply to try an differentiate the odors. It really is starting to frustrate him to no end. He honestly still doesn't understand why he even cares. Instinct, pier pressure, his own curiosity?

Yet, just as he's about to give up he feels someone staring at him and his eyes open as his body tenses ready to evade or pursue anything. A large tree stand in the open space and its branches sway with the wind, it trunk is large, strong, sturdy and its roots giant with age. Finally the beast prey comes into view or at least a hooded boy does. His nose tips towards the kid and the scent that's been taunting him. The persons hands lift up and fiddle with the hood that hides their face from the beast.

 **"Curious?"** Trevis' tenses when he hears the voice within him. He's completely shocked because he never, his beast never speaks to him _ever_.

"Shut up." He thinks. A snicker echoes in his head and he scowls when excitement bubbles in his chest that isn't his own. The boy thinks that he won't ever get use to having two sets of emotions controlling his system. Though he doesn't try to block him out since its been _years_ since his beast showed even a hint of himself.

 **"Oh Trevis, you heedless boy."** The alpha presses his lips together so he won't say anything stupid out loud.

"What do you mean?" He closes his eyes and the beast stares back.

**"Can't you smell it? Feel it? This little ones... Ignorance."**

"what do you mean?"

 **"Just because you are entwined with my soul does not mean I am obligated to tell you everything...** ** _Boy_** _ **."**_ There's venom in the creatures voice as Trevis feels the binding rattle as the beasts form shifts in some way.

"Then please." He mumbles aloud as the sound of the shackles that bind the beast to the boy bring pain to his chest. The creature stay silent and he wonders if he's left him, but then the voice echos through his skull once more.

**"You dominate no one, you hold no power, no protection for your loved ones. Your pathetic please are deaf to my ears. Seek your answers on your own."**

"Zeff-"

 **"You're still a weak little boy."** The beast does not speak again, but Trevis know better; can feel him waiting and watching him and everything he does.

"Weak, huh?" Trevis whispers as he thinks about the beasts words. Their interactions have always been short and few since he was young and whenever he does choose to speak its always to ridicule him and tell him he isn't strong enough; _never_ strong enough.

Trevis' eye shift back over to the person sitting behind the tree. Fate was funny because you either love it or loath it and the boy isn't sure how to feel about his. For some reason when he stares at the human he felt so empty; a cold, endless emptiness, its a strange feeling that makes him feel despondent.

Yet, the scent won't leave him alone. His brains just can't seem to except how little the boys smells its just isn't right because no ones is that feeble! Its like the boy isn't really their but Trevis can see him, can smell him, can even feel this puny tug to come closer his mate. Gale had told him about it long ago when they were first learning of mates and such. Once a connection is made it becomes like steel ropes wrapped in heavy cement that you can never break and no matter how close you are even if together at the deepest level its still no enough. It a hunger, a crave, a tug, a call to them.

Which really fucking terrifies the boy because why should a goddess get to chose who he loves? Who completes him? What if she's wrong? What is this boy absolutely hates him and that what even crazier to him. Trevis is honestly terrified that this boy with never what to speak to him and he he doesn't even know his fucking name! His scent is just so unbelievable inviting, but everything in him is fighting it because its wrong, not right, not strong. Theirs no _love_ or this over whelming feeling to _protect_ and just to _take_ like everyone has told him he'll feel.

"Dumb fucking wolf." The raven doesn't really mean it, but words can never be taken back so maybe their is a truth to them.

A smile curls onto his lips as he feels the kid staring which is kind of amusing to him now. Could he also feel the tug that Trevis felt? When the raven opens his eyes the hood shifts ever so slightly and he can't help but cock his head and give the kid the cockiest smile he could muster. The boy stands and makes his way out of the courtyard so the beast stands to follow his prey, but the bell goes off as he does and bodies swarm the door and the kids scent vanishes with the herd.

The beast huffs as he picks up his backpack taking as much time as possible to get to his next class so he can mull over this new information and avoid art. He didn't really have a problem with it, its more like he has no talent for it at all; zero, but it was either art or cooking and Trevis isn't going to cook unless he absolutely has to. He shiver when he remembers when his mother taught him, that crazy woman.

But somehow with only minutes to spare he's still the first person to get to class, maybe everyone else sucks at art too? The teacher smiles from her desk and waves him over.

"Hello, Trevis!"

"Hello Mrs... Bleak?" It seem he's right about her name because her smile becomes wider.

"I'm so glad you were the first to get here! There's something important I'd like to talk to you about. I'm not sure if you've met him yet, but there's a boy here named Riley, he's actually in this class with us." Trevis' eyebrows raise in curiosity at Mrs. Bleak. Riley? No one has brought up any specific student to him.

"Um... No I don't think I have." Mrs. Bleak sighs at this.

"Well to make this sweet and simple, also since River won't be back just yet. I know your standing is... of great importance, yes? Riley... Riley is someone important to me and there isn't a lot I can do to help him so I would appreciate if you don't pick on him because if you do the others might follow." The serious look on his teachers face make his body tense and his thoughts become alarmed by what he thought she's hinting at, but how would she know? The boy hasn't ever met this woman until know and this is his _home_.

"Ah, there's no need to raise your hackles I could never go against you or your family it just a suggestion that I hope you will listen to." Mrs. Bleaks body relaxes in submission and she raises her hand up lightly. The beast breaths loudly through his nose as he calms himself.

"I'm sorry... I just don't understand. How... How do you? I mean-" Trevis is unsure on how to go about asking her how she is in tune with the supernatural.

"Thank you, Trevis and don't worry that other thing is our little secret, alright?" The teacher leans back in her seat as the boy feels even more confused by the conversation.

Trevis is about to ask more about her and Riley when the bell rings and all the student come rushing in all at once into the room. Mrs. Bleak stands and takes the slip from his fingers and signs it while asking if he'd like to introduce himself to the class. The boy almost declines when spices and ink whips past him and the boy in the hood sits down close to the back of the room. A grin tugs and his face when the only seat left is next to him and who he presumes is the one and only, Riley. He turns back to the teacher accepting her proposal.

"Class! We have a new student who will be join us for the rest of the semester, go ahead and introduce yourself." Mrs. Bleak sits back into her chair and all eyes are on the boy know.

"Well... the names Trevis, eighteen, good at running, bad at art and happy to be here." The beasts eyes slowly make their way to the boy in the hood, but the kid doesn't seem to interested as he fiddles with his sketch book.

"Well that's why were all here for right? To learn the arts, now you can go sit by Riley and we can start the class."

Mrs. Bleak explains what the class is going to do for finals since it's fast approaching she decides to let the project be open range. The only requirements were to use what they have learned in class and it has to relate to ourselves in someway, but since Trevis has missed most of the year and he's no really getting grades for being her she tells him to just give it his best shot. The raven has no idea where to even start but he doesn't feel to bad since it seems the rest of the class doesn't either and they've been here all year.

Trevis can't help but let his eyes slide over to the boy to see his attention is solely on the sketch books in his hands, which puts a slight damper on the beasts mood since his own thoughts seem to be only of the kid sitting next to him. His whole being freezes as a breeze from the window shifts the boys hood and just for a moment his scent becomes stronger, heavier and forces the beast to turn away from such an enticing thing. All Trevis could think about is what was that? It's as if he got a whiff of something completely different.

The beast becomes so caught up in what to do that he barley notices the light tap on his shoulder. He comes back to reality to notice an empty classroom and Riley wrenching his hand away like touching the raven burns him. It was the first time the boy looks Trevis face to face though he can't see Riley's face hidden in the shadows of his hoodie. Now that he thinks about it no ones told him he has to take his hood off.

"Th-the Cl- the bell rang." His voice is barely a whisper and he stutters so bad the beast almost feels bad for making him speak. An awkward silence falls between them as Riley stands there fidgeting while Trevis just stares at him like an idiot.

"That's all." Riley mumbles as he turns and books it to the door, but finally the boys brain catches up to whats happening.

"Ah! Wait!" He pauses in his retreat and clings to his messenger bag for dear life as he turns to face Trevis.

"Um... Thanks?" His hood shifts down to the floor and his feet shuffle in place.

"N-no problem."

The exits the class and Trevis gathers his things as quickly as he can, but when he makes it to the hallway Riley is nowhere to be seen and the herd of bodies with their pervasive stench dulls the boys. The raven can't help but roll his eyes and head towards the locker rooms; gym being his last period of the day. When he enters the lockers he can't help how his nose scrunches up at the musk that sits heavily in the room and smiles when he sees the hoard of animals he calls family in the one of the corners. He makes his way to them and they open up a spot for him and they all start yelling and howling in excitement.

"Trev!"

"Yo man where have you been?"

"What happened to a year?"

"Yeah! You missed football season man we could of dominated it if you were there." Trevis laughs as he throws his bag into one of the bigger lockers.

"Guys, guys I'm here now aren't I? And I heard you wiped the field even without me, wouldn't have be fair if I was there anyways." He quickly strips and changes into the gym uniform.

"Ah, yes the mighty king of the alphas taking on the lowly humans! What a low blow to their pride." Seth came up behind Trevis and draped his arm over his shoulder, steering him towards wherever their class met.

They make it to the gym with little goading and the beast spies Riley in the corner of his eye, but from what he saw he wasn't changed for class. The teacher tells them to line up so he can take attendance but Riley stays at the bottom of the bleacher drawing in his sketch book. He crosses his arms while he remembers that shaky voice that called to him not even an hour ago and smiles a little silly. They boy really needs to think of a game plan at some point for this whole situation. Of course, he decides it can wait till later when there isn't pack staring him down and calling for his attention.

"So jokes aside man how was training?" Seth stands next to Trevis as they begin their stretches. It being Wednesday they were "conditioning", which meant running their asses off for the shortened class period.

"It was a bitch and a half, but worth every minute."

"You better hope you weren't slacken~ don't want no half assed beta out runnin' you."

"Oh is that a challenge I hear Mr. Half assed beta?" They both look up when the teacher blows his whistle. The class gets split to either side of the track, but Seth stays right next to his alpha and the rest of boys come up from behind.

"Ten bucks Seth wins."

"Twenty says our alpha out runs em."

"Thirty and my ma's best batch of brownies I'll beat all y'all."

"Boy you better not be joking cause your moms brownie are the shit man." A smile stretches across alphas face. It's been so long since he could be with everyone like this and he's loving every second of it and he was gonna love it even more when he got those brownies.

"Your better tell your mom to start bakin' then Brad." The whistle blows and their all off. The adrenaline starting to flow through his veins as he starts a brisk jog. Of course, its nothing like being outside in the woods, fresh air, free of everything and claws digging into the earth and tearing up the terrain.

"Come on Trex you gotta be better than that." Seth jostles him with his shoulder as he runs past him.

"Just warmin' up fool!"

"Ah? What was that? An excuse?" Trevis rolls his eyes and the guys all laugh as they bring themselves to an average speed, but pride always likes to rear its ugly head when is comes to beats and competitions; especially when Brad's mom's homemade brownies are involved.

Even with the excitement of pack and the joy of running coursing through his veins Trevis can't help but glance at Riley every once in a while just wondering, hoping, he would catch him looking at him. He isn't sure why he want him to look but there's just something inside him that's thrilled at the idea of Riley see how strong he is. The rational side of him finds this ridiculous, but he can't help the throb in his chest when he finally does catch him looking.

Trevis isn't sure what makes him do it, most likely his pride, but he lets out the most shit eating grin he can muster and then all of sudden he almost trips face first as his mates scent slams into him like a truck. The aroma that seems to vanish with the wind explodes and almost fries Trevis brains when it assaults his senses and sends something sinful through the beast. For just a moment its like everything does _click_ and he swallows hard as something dark sits in the pit of his stomach and he reigns in his own scent so he doesn't set off the others.

"Sorry Seth, but I think I need to _run_."

Seth features twist in confusion and then of shock as Trexton shoots off; finishing the laps in record time hoping to sweat off whatever he's feeling. He walks to the edge of the track and lets the others pass with Seth pouting as he realizes their alpha was going supremely easy on them the whole time, but he quickly finishes his own and is back by his side in no time.

"That wasn't fair dude and you can quit your _preening_. Whoever you were trying to charm must be thoroughly wooed by your physical prowess and good looks."

"What? I-I was not... Not... _Preening_." Clearly to everyone else beside Trevis he was definitely to the utmost degree doing just that. The gym teacher tells them to head to the lockers and everyone makes fun of him for showing off; though the boy continues to completely deny it.

When the alpha leave the locker room he's given up on arguing in with the guys and begins dreading tomorrow when everyone would know. Preening is something animals do which is an awful point for Trevis brain to make because he is an animal... To some extent. The beast was just letting of steam not showing off... For anyone.

They all go their separate ways when they make is outside and the alpha can see Gale leaning up against his truck. He can almost feel the excitement vibrating off the guy from where he's standing. He jogs over to him before he can do anything to embarrass himself.

"So? Like school? Where were you at lunch? What happened during gym? Huh?" Trevis can't help but groan as he rubs at his face. He can't believe words already made it this far.

"Fine, fine... It was fine. We're gonna get some brownie soon. _Nothing_ happened during gym."

"Nothing?" Gale stares at him in doubt.

"Well. I suppose there is this one kid. Riley I think he's called. What's his story?" Trevis' startled by the shift in Gale's mood and how his scent hints at something foul.

"That's Riley Razrujiski." The boy blinks in wonder.

"What?" Gale looks up at Trevis as he rolls his eyes.

"Really Trex? Come on its... I don't feel like explain a dead language to you. Didn't you have to learn it when your mom was teaching you? Its just... He's not good man. Better if ya just stay away from him." Gale's words are quite serious. Gale rarely ever gets upset so seeing him like this doesn't sit well with the raven.

"Come on Gale, he can't be that bad." Trevis thinks back to Mrs. Bleak's words and what he's seen himself.

"No, Ugh Trexton, just trust me okay? Nothin' good comes out of being around him... Okay? I gotta go man. I'll talk to you later alright?" Trevis stands in his friends way.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah man, I just got somewhere to be alright? Just... Just remember what I said." He pats Trevis on the shoulder as he walks past him.

"Alright man... See ya." He stares his friend down until he gets into his own car.

The alpha hops into his own vehicle and instincts tell him everything is not alright, but can;t force Gale to tell him; though he'll come around at some point cause he always does. Yet, the feeling just seems to get worse the closer he gets to home.

Maybe it was more of a blessing than a curse when he got to school early this morning because he got stuff in traffic for what felt like _hours_ and when he does get home his fathers bike is parked next to his mothers jeep which is just _great_ for Trevis. He thanks the goddess that at least no ones waiting for him at the door to greet him and makes a quick retreat to his room where he locks the door.

His backpack abandoned on the floor as he collapses onto his bed. As much as he need to think about today and the odd way Gale reacted today can't override Riley and his brain can almost remember the spike in the boy scent. He rolls to the side and sighs as his eyes drift closed.

If the boy really is the alphas mate he has absolutely no idea what he's going to do. Too busy learning to be a leader and protector of his land didn't leave him any time to work on the romance department. Unlike the old stories like to say humans don't just fall in love with you at first sight and listen to your every word as they grovel at your feet, which is obvious. The raven has no idea what his ancestors were thinking when they made up these tales. No, if the Trevis wants Riley he'll have to woo him properly, but the question is if he wants Riley. Gale doesn't seem to fond of him and goddess knows how River will react when he tells her.

The alpha eyes open with a smile on his lips when the smell of chicken tickles his nose; his mother's cooking dinner. Maybe she can distract him from these thoughts before he has to tell her about everything. He grabs the envelope from his bag and heads for the kitchen.

"How was school, sweetie?" He places the envelope on the island.

"Good, Sara gave me this for you." His mother stares daggers into him as she chops up some vegetables and he scrounges through the fridge.

"Is it really gonna kill you to call her your aunt?"

"Yes." She sighs as she shakes her head. Trevis closes the fridge when he sees nothing interesting and sits at the counter knowing his mother has more to say.

"So?" The boy muses.

"So what?"

"Come on mom, I'm not stupid and your making that face. Spit it out." Trevis' mother bites her lip as she thinks about how to word it.

"Well... I heard from a little birdie~" She starts and the raven groans.

He knows who this little birdie is and it isn't one but two pain the in asses he has the blessing to call his family. Is there no keeping secrets from this woman?

"You had them spy on me?" There goes his plan to tell her about it later.

"You had three classes with them Trexton it's not my fault you didn't notice the twins. One of those classes happening to be gym." The boy makes a noise in the back of his throat as a smile creeps onto her face. He's gonna murder those two; they were dead at the next meeting.

"So you were-"

"Mom, _no_."

"Oh, there's nothing wrong-"

" _Mom!"_ The alpha whines.

"Okay! okay... But there's nothing wrong with trying to impress your mate." An infuriated noise leaves him.

"Mom!"

"Oh honey, its nothing to be embarrassed about your father did the same kind of things! Its just in your blood." Trevis does not enjoy being told he fell to his baser instincts.

"Trevis don't be mad at her she was just worried about you and she's right it is natural." the boys father comes upstairs from the basement with a serious face.

"So? Come on Trevis, what's she like? Heather and Felix said they didn't know who it was." The beast tenses at her words because he hasn't thought this far into the conversation. What will his parents think about his male mate. It isn't uncommon to have same sex mates, but he's alpha, alpha to a whole fuckin clan and he can never produce an heir. Is that going to matter to them? To his father? Of course it will.

"Well, um..." Trevis swallows down his nerves. There's no point in lying they would smell it in his scent.

"I don't know much about Riley since it's the _first_ day mom, but I um... He seems... interesting?" The boy looks up from the counter with his pulse thrumming in his ears and the fear evident in his scent, but his mothers smile doesn't even falter for a second. On the contrary it grows even wider and her body bounces in excitement.

"Oh, this is so exciting! My baby boys growing up! Finding his mate!"

The boy lefts out the breath he didn't know he was holding in and lets his shoulders relax. The fear dissipates from his mind as his heart starts to beat properly again at a steady pace. Travis smiles at his mother, but can't bring himself to look at his father because he knows what he'll see in those eyes; that glint, the glint he grew up with and tells him of his disappointment that he can't seem to voice.

"Oh, I can't wait to meet him! Do you think he'll be ready for the next meeting? Oh, I bet all the leaders will be so jealous when they see how handsome my boys mate is! Ah! My babies becoming a man!" Now Trevis is embarrassed and glad that it's just him and his father to see his mother get all sappy over him. She gasps and the fear spikes through the raven again.

"No! Know my chance for grandchildren has been divided! Trevis I was supposed to have lots and lots of grandchildren! Now I'll barley have one!"

"You have a daughter, mom." He can feel more than see he father tense at the mention of his sister.

"The day that girl decides to sit down and start a family is that day you spend the night at your Aunt Brooke's house." A shiver runs down the boys spine at the mere thought of that evil woman's home.

"She's barely three years older than me, mom give her some time."

"Mm~ well whatever, oh... Oh! I have to go tell everyone! Their gonna love him! This is so exciting! Do you think he'll like us? Oh, what am I saying he'll love us. He'll be a great addition to the family! I have to tell the girls! Your sister! I can't wait till the next moon!"

"Sure mom, just... Leave out... _That_ part okay?"

"No promises." The woman is already up and out of her seat with her phone in hand.

 _"Mom!"_ The beast flinches when his father's hand sits heavily on his shoulder.

"Son." He looks up at his father in surprise and what he sees almost has him in awe. The look he's so used to seeing isn't there and almost... Trevis isn't even sure he wants to think it in fear that it's not true, but his father has a look of pride on his face. His father is proud of him?

"Take gratitude in what the Goddess has given you because no one... No one will ever be like them."

His fathers eye trail off down the hall after his mother with a content smile and pats his shoulder once more before going off to calm her down and tell her he should let Trevis tell who he wishes, which leave the alpha to absorb all that's happened in through his day. Everything he just did could have ended terrible. He could no longer have this place to call home, he could no longer have these people to call family if his father wished so and it all would have been over the gender of his mate which he didn't even know if he wants and it not being good enough for his family.

The boy looks down at his hands balled up into fist; knuckles white with how tight they are and he can't help but be glad his parents understand whats going on. Now all the boy has to do know is understand it himself.


End file.
